


The Ferai Within

by Darkwolves602



Category: Primal (Video Game)
Genre: Beast Form, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their trek through the Hunting Grounds of Solum Jen and Scree rest for the night. In Solums unending winter and unbroken night Jen begins to contend with her demons and embrace her Ferai nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ferai Within

Snow fell swift and silently over the deserted mountain path ahead. Yet despite the biting cold Scree and Jen continued to trek their way through the thick snowfall which, despite Solums eternal winter, never seemed to rise above a few inches.

Jen’s greatest concern however was the rapidly decreasing temperature brought on by the realms eternal night. Even in her newly awakened ferai form, a creature purposely evolved to thrive in this harsh climate, her sleeveless arms and exposed back were quickly beginning to suffer the burn of the colds harsh embrace. The local collection of ancient ruins offered little protection from the biting cold.

“Scree, how much further is it to this Necropolis?” Jens pace finally slowed to a standstill, the colds touch enveloping her.

“It is still a long way to the Necropolis, Jen” Scree persisted. “Come now, let’s not dilly dally. We must find Jared if we are to have any hope of restoring order to this realm”

“Scree, I’m tired” Jen delved back into the sweet, innocent tone of her childhood. “Can’t we just go back to the Hunt camp, just for a little while?”

“We have already passed the halfway point Jen” Scree spoke with his stone cold tone. “It would take longer for us to return to the camp than it would to continue to our destination and we would only be forced to retrace the distance again after you rested”

Jen sighed, but refused to be defeated. “Well, can’t we at least rest here for a while?”

“Humph” Scree had to concede at last. “Very well Jen. But we must be ready to leave as soon as you are able”

“Yeah sure” Jen passed him off dismissively, so overcome with relief at the prospect of finally being free to get off her feet. “We’ll leave as soon as the sun comes up” Jen snickered with a devilish smile at her own joke.

“Very comical Jen” Scree muttered, his patience for delays wearing thinner with each passing moment. “But need I remind you of the sheer scale of the task that stands before us, the fate of the realms, Mortalis and my Lady Arella hanging precariously in the balance?”

“Right, well don’t worry Scree” Jen passed off the comment. “The Nexus will still be in danger and need us to save it after I’ve caught a few Z’s”

“Humph. Very well then” Scree pottered off to find a sheltered spot to settle into his statue phase in peace. “Good night Jen”

“Hey, wow!” Jen leapt to pursue him just as his transformation was completed. “Where do you think you’re going, rocky?” Jen rapped her fist against Screes stone head. “You’ve still got to help me build a fire”

Scree re-emerged into his living form. “I am made of stone Jennifer, why would I need to waste my time and energy with such an endeavour?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Scree, but the temperature doesn’t really raise much above a few degrees around here” Jen indicated the frozen landscape around her. “And I don’t think either of us would be particularly happy if we wake up tomorrow and I’m a frozen Jenscile”

Scree sighed. “Oh you humans are always so fussy with your warmth and your food and your air. You are such a fragile species; I am surprised you can even bear to stand on your own two feet”

“Yeah laugh it up rocky boy” Jen giggled. “You just wait until we run into another Malkai looking to turn you into gravel”

 

*****************************

The mountain clearing became awash with the warm orange glow of the fire blazing in the centre of the clearing. Jen sat at the edge of the flames, her knees curled up to her chest to hold her body heat within her, staring into the raging torrent of the flames. It was the first time since Scree had appeared in her hospital room and pulled her through a rift gate into the Nexus that she had been free to think about all that had happened. To think the same little hunk of talking rock she had been travelling with was also the one who had seen fit to throw her headfirst into this crazy conflict between demons and gods. It was only now that she had actually had time to relax and reflect on what had transpired so far; Lewis being abducted, getting pulled into this new world and suddenly being turned into one of those, things.

Jen stared at her vambrace; the crude metal plates were surprisingly light and comfortable for their size. But their apparently innocent exterior held a far greater power within them, much like Jen herself. She remembered back to the time in the temple when Herne, the ruling king of the ferai of Solum, had transformed her into a demonic parody of herself she felt as though her entire body had been submerged in acid. But now every time she used the vambrace, tapping into the demonic energy within her, she felt a great surge of power coursing through her entire body as though someone had just doped her with her own supercharged brand of heroin. Even when she returned to her human form she could still feel the primal energy burning deeply within her, ready to be released.

Jen held her open hands out towards the fire, enjoying the warmth’s embrace against her bare skin. The flames also served as an effective deterrent against the Malkai which inhabited these wild hunt lands, allowing Jen to sleep in silent security, for once her childhood pyromaniac phase was finally proving to be productive.

Jen collapsed into the soft dirt beneath her, praying for an undisturbed night’s sleep she lay staring up into the unending darkness. The looming night above her unsettlingly reminded her much of home; it was unhomely, familiar but subtly off. It only made her yearn to be back in Mortalis, staring up at her own stars again, even more. But sadly she began to realize, at least for now, that would be nothing more than a fantasy.

 

*****************************

Jen’s heart pounded frantically in her chest. All she could do was run. She reached down to her thigh in search of her blade, it was gone. She tried to tap into her demonic power but the vambrace usually clasped tightly around her forearms, which served as catalyst for her transformations, had vanished. Animal fear gripped her, her chest tightening with every laboured breath; she knew the beast was right behind her. She had no idea what the creature was, but she knew it meant her harm, so she ran.

Sometimes Jen would summon the courage to glance back over her shoulder, seeing the deep prints she left in the thick snow. She could see the high rock walls of the pass were closing in behind her, cutting off any hope she may have maintained of retreat. She knew she was still within the realm of Solum, but this place seemed demonic and corrupted, even for this abstract reality.

Jen stared up towards the top of the cliff. She saw the creatures piercing green eyes and glowing talons as it stood atop its pedestal, staring down at her like a hawk watching its prey. Jen hastened her pace as much as her wavering stamina would permit. But the snow seemed to deepen the further and faster she ran, the thick powder gripping tightly to her legs, threatening to drag her down the greater her attempts to resist.

The creature leapt from its perch, gliding gracefully overhead Jen, landing atop the opposite clifftop with poised elegance. The creature began running in parallel to Jen, as Jen struggled to force her way through the thick snow her pursuer sauntered heedlessly along the clifftop at a leisurely pace.

Eventually Jen could no longer maintain her momentum any longer. She felt herself slowing, her legs becoming restrained by the thickening snow; her faltering pace was brought to a slow crawl. She looked back over her shoulder, the creature stood to full height, it’s piercing green eyes following Jen as she forced her way forwards. The creature crouched into a ready stance, leaping from their perch they glided across the grand divide. This time the creature fell short of reaching the opposite cliff top, digging its bladed talons into the thick rock face it hung from the cliff face by the tips of its claws. Fear gripped Jen once again; she tried desperately to regain her faltering momentum. The creature leapt again, planting itself against the opposite rock face. The agile creature drew ever closer with each jump, while on the ground Jen struggled to make the smallest amount of progress.

The beast made its final leap of faith. It glided with poise through the air with inhuman grace and speed, descending on its prey like a Hawk in flight. The creature crashed into Jen’s side, throwing her off of her delicate balance, thrusting Jen down into the thick snow beneath them, rolling through the powdery white snow together. The creature emerged on top, straddling Jen’s torso, keeping Jen’s arms pinned to the ground in its vice like grip. Any attempt to wriggle free only served to pain her already strained muscles and tighten the beasts grip. Jen stared up with fear in her eyes, the creatures features strangely similar to her own. The harsh revelation suddenly dawned upon her; the creature that had been hunting her for so long was a Ferai, her demonic counterpart!

Jen closed her eyes, praying that this truly was just some horrible nightmare, that by simply accepting that she could finally awaken. But the burning touch of the cold against her exposed skin reminded her that whatever was occurring was not her imagination, it was harsh reality. Jen dared to open her eyes, staring defiantly up at her own face, corrupted by the primal energies of this demonic place. “You want to kill me, demon? Then hurry up and do it already”

Jen immediately regretted her brash act of defiance as a new demonic fury emerged in the creatures eyes, its bladed teeth emerging from beneath its curled lips accompanied by a primal roar. The Ferai’s bladed teeth lunged for Jen’s exposed throat.


	2. Night of the Ferai

The Ferai were the evolutionary marvel of Solum. Their gray leathery skin, which helped keep the harsh touch of the tundra air at bay, was surprisingly smooth and soft to the touch. The large curved horns protruding from the crown of their skull made them appear as satanic demons from nightmares and mystic cults. Their bladed claws, while sharp and deadly at close range, proved dexterous enough to perform complex tasks as well as their human mirror images. They truly were magnificent creatures, magnificent, and deadly.

Jens gaze never wavered from the eyes of the beast. Despite lingering on the cusp of death she refused to allow her eyes to close to spare herself the fiendish view of her own face, corrupted by some demonic power, feasting upon her human form. Jen had always promised herself one thing from life- if some bastard, crazed junkie or feral demon was to get the best of her they would have to face Jens gaze when they delivered the deed. The creatures bladed teeth leapt forward towards her throat faster than her eyes could follow. Jen braced herself, ready for death to take her into its cold, heartless embrace.

But the reapers cold touch never came. The creatures’ mouth hung precariously over her throat; its bladed teeth mere centimetres from Jens smooth, supple flesh. The Ferais warm breath wafted past Jens quivering skin, sending shocks of fear cascading through her spine. Jen did not know what had held back the creatures feral advance, perhaps she wished to hear Jens wailing scream as her life drained from her body. But Jen refused to allow the creature the demonic satisfaction.

The Ferai suddenly growled deeply in her demonic throat, perhaps attempting to force Jen into responding, but the girl refused to rise to the bait. Jen could feel the pure rage burning inside of the creature, she could tell that whatever she was doing was only served to aggravate the creature further.

Jens ferai counterpart snapped sharply, her bladed teeth lunged towards Jen’s throat once again, Jen braced herself once more and prepared to meet her bloody end. But instead the Ferai’s fangs fell short of her throat, clamping tightly onto the fabric of Jen’s blood red shirt, perilously looming above her heart. The creature’s teeth bit down hard but failed to pierce the material of Jens top, the sharp edge of the Ferai’s incisor hooked beneath the fabric of Jen’s shirt. The ferai bit down sharply, severing the thin slip of material which snaked around behind Jen’s neck to hold her top in place.

The Ferai clasped the edge of the fabric just below Jen’s neck between its teeth, pulling away the material with a sharp yank. The top of Jen’s shirt peeled away from her torso, exposing the girls toned, supple chest. Jen’s lack of undergarments meant her chest was now fully exposed to the cold winter air surrounding them.

The female ferai stared at the exposed skin laid out before her like a fresh kill ripe for the taking. The ferai’s agile tongue snaked out of her mouth, passing over her dim red lips, her demon eyes filling with devilish hunger. The demonic ferai lowered her head towards Jen’s waiting skin, but not fiendishly aggressively as she had done before. Ferai Jen latched her surprisingly smooth lips against the tip of Jens firm left breast, the ferai’s lips closing around the now erect nipple.

Jen felt a pleasant sentiment cascading through her body at the ferai’s gentle touch. Jen even allowed her eyes to flutter closed, if this was her demonic counterpart’s idea of killing her Jen found no reason to protest. The ferai’s tongue was warm and slippery, passing seamlessly across Jen’s erect nipple, each gentle swish left a warm trail of saliva against Jen’s bare skin. The warm fluid quickly cooled in the frozen climate until the next pass of her tongue warmed it once again; Jen felt a delightful purr resonate up through her throat as the pleasure continued to grow within her.

But suddenly Jens demonic counterpart ended her gentle ministrations, drawing her lips away from Jen’s supple breast. Jen felt the biting cold return to her damp breast, sending a delicate shivers cascading down Jen’s spine. Had her ferai counterpart changed its mind, had she finally chosen to end Jen’s life in one flash of her claws?

Jen stared up into the ferai’s deep green eyes, trying desperately to decipher what thoughts were cycling through the creatures mind. Jens questions were soon answered. The demonic-human hybrid leant forward, kissing Jen’s quivering lips with revitalised passion. The human girl simply accepted the embrace, enjoying the pleasure resonating through her. The ferai’s lips parted to allow her tongue to pass inside into the humans exposed mouth. Their tongues duelled in barely contained fury, primal animal rage clashed against refined human serenity. But through the engagement it was quickly becoming clear that Jen’s human taint was quickly disadvantageous to her, humanity’s reliance on technology allowing them to weaken physically as a species, ensuring Jen was left an easy kill for her better adapted ferai sibling.

Ferai Jen snaked her tongue from between Jen’s lips. “ _Shar hi arha_ ” the creature spoke for the first time in her demonic tongue, something Jen had absolutely no idea of what it meant. The ferai leant closer to her, running her wet tongue across the length of Jen’s scrunched features. The ferai retracted her tongue, smiling down at Jen. But now Jen had an idea of what she was trying to say.

“So you’re the romantic type” Jen smiled.

Her feral counterpart flashed her teeth in what could be interpreted the ferai equivalent of a smile. Jen’s ferai companion lowered her lips down clasp Jen’s exposed neck, her moist lips caressing across the sweet flesh, exciting the sensitive spot in a flurry of sucking and tongue lashes. The ferai nipped Jen’s exposed neck with her bladed teeth. Jen hissed in mild pain, she batted her ferai aside with a flick of her cheek. Jen clasped her hand over the area of mild throbbing pain, helping to calm her haywire nerves. “So this is how ferai say ‘I love you’?”

Ferai Jen curled her lips into another demonic smile, the creature reached her hands up to the back of her neck, her bladed claws scratched against the thin metal strip holding the two seams of her top against the back of her neck. However the creatures’ lack of opposable thumbs meant that the clasp was proving difficult for her to break.

Jen could see a change in her companion. It was as though her ferai demon was returning to her primal state, as though she was once again returning to her natural form, free of these constraining clothes. It was as her name suggested, _Ferai_ , feral; a creature once tamed and domesticated which had since relinquished its hold on civilised reality in order to embrace her primal ancestry.

Jen’s ferai counterpart stared down into her flawless mortal reflection. The demon girls’ eyes almost pleaded for assistance, for release from her fabric constraints. Jen’s hands slowly began to rise from her sides of their own accord, Jen’s long fingers running up along either side of the ferai’s neck, tickling and enflaming the demons nerves with her gentle caress. Jen held the clasp which held the lines of fabric to her companion’s neck, the strands of fabric fell away from the ferai’s sculpted neck, her firm chest becoming exposed to the cold touch of Solums winter night. A gentle sigh of relief cascaded past the demons quivering lips, the beasts arms rising from her sides as the ferai stretched her arms out, her demonically enhanced muscles quivering as she moved, enjoying the pure touch of freedom. The ferai raised her arms above her head in a graceful arc, her fingers opening and closing rhythmically as her arms descended southwards once again. The ferai’s pert nipples hardened at the touch of the cold winter air against her bare skin.

Jen’s feral partner leant forward to place her lips against Jens once again, the two forming together as though they had been formed for eachother. Jen embraced her counterparts’ warm body with her own. Ferai Jen broke the tranquil embrace, trailing the tip of her tongue across Jens enflamed cheeks the creatures’ lips began kissing her way down Jens elegant, swan like neck. The ferai’s tongue passed across Jens neck, Jen could not help but allow a soft giggle to escape past her lips as the ferai’s surprisingly smooth tongue excited her delicate nerves. Jen hated to admit it but her ferai counter-part had discovered one of her secret, ticklish sweet spots. Lewis had been the only other one to know of that spot.

Jens arms wrapped around her partners back, her fingers intertwining together behind the ferai’s elegant neck. Jens long finger tips slid across the clasp holding the strands of the ferai’s top around the back of the creature’s neck. Jen held the piece of metal between her fingers, the ferai’s well attuned ears flicked as she heard the click as the clasp released. The ferai’s teeth bared, a deep primal growl boiling up from within her throat, her sharp claws raised above high her head, looming, ready to tear at Jens exposed flesh for the daring adventurous act.

Jen’s right hand rose from her side, her fingers gently drifted down to the side of the Ferai’s neck, caressing the creatures bare skin. Jen touched upon the sweet spot present in her as well as her doppelganger, her own secret had been turned to her advantage. The ferai responded to Jen’s gentle caress, her animalistic rage temporarily concealed beneath her suddenly restrained demeanour, for now the creature appeared content to allow Jen to continue to massage her bare skin. Utilizing the momentary occupation Jen returned to her original task, taking the clasp in her fingers she pulled the of the garment free, allowing the separate strands to fall gracefully down her front, exposing the ferai’s firm breasts as a mirror image of her own athletic physique.

The ferai’s silvery skin seemed to glow in the serene winter moonlight. Jen licked her lips in eager anticipation, savouring the sight of her own demonically enhanced form looming above her. Jen’s lips formed over the ferai's breast, sucking at the engorged nipple she savoured the blend of familiar and alien flavours which washed across her flawless skin. The ferai cooed gleefully at Jens caress, her body quivering beneath the humans’ agile touch.

Jens lips slipped seamlessly across to her counterparts’ right breast, her free hand slipped up to caress please ferai Jens left breast. Jens lips wrapped warmly around the creatures pert nipple, exciting the delicate bundle of nerves with her slick tongue. Jen pinched the ferai’s nipple between her teeth, Jens fingers tweaking the creatures other nipple. Jen allowed her tongue to sneak past her lips, passing her tongue across the ferai’s firm breast. Jens tongue descended down into the valley of the ferai’s cleavage, her tongue savouring the taste which covered her delectable skin. While Jens tongue passed between the mounds of the creatures breasts her hands were left free to wander across her ferai’s flat stomach still concealed beneath her blood red shirt. Jens fingers blindly fumbled for the buckle of the creatures’ top which served as the only link still holding the garment in place. The intricate mechanism proved difficult for Jen to trigger while blind, but Jen’s intimate knowledge of her own clothing allowed Jen to remove the obstacle with minimal delay.

The final clasp released, the material of the ferai’s shirt falling loosely against her stomach. Jen discarded the unnecessary attire into an unimportant snow bank, leaving her Ferai companion uncovered from the waist upwards. Ferai Jen laid her head against Jens chest, listening to the rhythmic hum of the humans’ heart in her chest. Jen wrapped her hands around the ferai’s back, holding her partners bare chest to her torso. The Ferai nuzzled the tip of her nose into Jens chest, the creatures’ rough horns rubbing against her soft skin.

The ferai reached her bladed claws down to Jens covered stomach, passing her finger tips across the metal buckles wrapped around the of the humans shirt. The ferai’s finger tips wrapped around the first clasp attempting to unravel the intricate buckle, but the complex link proved difficult for the savage beast to release. A low growl escaped the demons lips, far deeper and primal than she had even emitted during their union.

Jens feral counterpart seemed to be returning to her natural state of mind, her blood hazed eyes once again seeing her companion as little more than a meaty plaything to be toyed with as she saw fit. Jens raging heart pounded wildly in her chest, the electrifying burst of adrenaline now surging through her system did little to suppress the animalistic fear which was quickly spreading through her. The ferai once again bared her bladed teeth to the prey laying vulnerable beneath her, her tongue slipping across her dark red lips in building anticipation.

The feral creature raised her bladed claws, the claws descending in a graceful arc ready to cut open the defiant restraint in a single swoop. Jen reached up and clasped the ferai’s wrist between her hands, staying her advance before the claws drew blood. The creature stopped just short of Jens stomach, the tips of her claws grazing the polished metal of her buckle, staring down at her human reflection. Jen carefully guided the creatures hands down her flat stomach, manipulating her ferai’s fingers to grasp the straps of her top. Jen influenced the ferai’s agile finger tips, allowing the creature to unfasten the clasp of Jens top, slowly drifting downwards to remove the remaining lingering straps. Jen gripped the lip of her top, drawing the fabric up across her sculpted torso.

The fabric of Jens shirt passed over the mounds of Jens firm, pert breasts. With Jens eyes concealed beneath the fabric of her shirt she remained unprepared when the ferai unexpectedly placed the tip of her adventurous tongue across Jens pert breasts, tasting of Jens forbidden fruit while she was preoccupied.

Jens feral counterpart placed the palm of her hands across Jens firm breasts, massaging the firm moulds of flesh beneath her finger tips. Jen suppressed a stifled giggle which defiantly attempted to sneak its way past her shaking lips.

“Come on” Jen continued to tug at the rebellious material caught just below her eyes. “At least allow me to get my top off first”

Ferai Jen ran her wet tongue through Jens heaving cleavage, a shiver cascading down Jens spine as her nerves were excited by the ferai’s exploratory touch. Jen remained motionless; this creature was touching her in ways she had deemed imaginable, the ferai’s claws played a tune which Jens nerves could not help but dance too.

The ferai’s hands slowly crept up the humans’ torso, passing seamlessly up onto Jens broad shoulders, reaching up to hold the strands of Jens top in her fingers. Jens feral counterpart leant forward to clasp her lips against Jens, stifling the sudden ‘eep’ of protest which would have otherwise escaped past her quivering lips. Their mouths formed together in a perfect harmony of dark and light, tame and feral, human and ferai.

Jens feral counterpart drew her shirt up over the humans face up over her face, discarding the unimportant piece of clothing allowed the two of them to stare into eachothers eyes during their embrace.

The ferai demons hands fell naturally to Jens shoulders, gently they began to slip down across Jens torso. Her hands clasped across Jens firm breasts, the ferai's soft hands moving seamlessly from sweet spot to sweet spot. It was as though the ferai's hands were being guided by Jen herself, manipulating her with her own agile finger tips.

Ferai Jen reached her bladed claws down towards the buckle of Jens trousers, the ferai held the clasp of her mates pants in her long fingers, attempting to unravel the intricate mechanism whilst simultaneously pleasuring her lovers’ mouth with her tongue. But once again the human design of the device proved difficult for her to unravel, her claws achieving little more than an array of rabid scratch marks across the polished metal surface of the belt buckle. Already the feral creature could feel the primal rage building up within her, fire burning in her deep eyes. With one flash of her sharpened claws across the belt, the material offering little resistance, she cut open the tie which bound her.

Jen, who had only now become aware of her partners attempts to gain access to her more intimate centre, could only stare stunned at the tattered remains of the clothing which lay before her. In that moment a primal force awakened within the human. Jens hands clasped tightly around the ferai's shoulders, forcing her entire weight behind herself her right arm pushed against the ferai's opposite shoulder, forcing the two of them to roll aimlessly through the thick snow in unison. Human Jen ensured that she emerge the dominant of the two, pinning her shoulders to the ground with her hands she emerged on top, the biting cold of the thick snow beneath her reminding the ferai how the tables had just been turned. “Those...” Jen growled deeply from within her throat, her grip tightening on the ferai’s shoulders to ensure her point was effectively made. “Were my favourite pants”

The ferai merely cocked her head to the side like a bemused pet. “ _Fi ish nar kar ka_ ” cascaded past her lips, the underlying meaning of the demonic tongue once again eluding Jen entirely. Jen reached down and passed her finger tips across the ferai’s identical belt buckle, Jens tongue ran across the demons puckered lips. Jens agile fingers worked the clasp of the ferai’s pants, Jens lips trailed across to her cheeks glowing warmly red beneath her skin. Jens lips hovered over the ferai’s ear.

“You are goanna pay me back for those” Jen released the clasp of the ferai’s cargo pants, slipping her fingers beneath the lip of the trousers she pulled the material past her athletically sculpted, demonically enhanced thighs. Jen discarded the unnecessary into another unimportant pile of snow surrounding them, her demons warm centre now only protected beneath a simple pair of form fitting shorts.

Jen licked her lips in eager anticipation, her adventurous fingers scurrying across the length of the creatures well formed thighs. Jen allowed her lips to trail down the creatures flat stomach, her tongue snaking across the beasts’ delectable thigh. Jens tongue gently trailed her way down the creatures’ delectable thigh, Jen trailing her tongue across the length of the creatures’ upper leg. Jens lips hovered above the creatures warm centre, inhaling the warm scent of her companions warm centre, Jen eagerly licked her lips eagerly at the prospect of the pleasures she was mere moments from tasting of. Jen hooked the tips of her index fingers beneath the band of the ferai's undershorts, gently pulling back the material from the ferai’s pelvis she discarded the clothing aside.

Jen could no longer restrain herself, her lips leapt forward and began to devour the creatures’ warm centre with an insatiable appetite. Jens tongue cascaded across the ferai’s warm outer lips, the feral creature cooed gleefully as her human counterpart enticed her demonic energies within her. Jens tongue gradually began to delve deeper into the ferai’s warm centre, her tongue snapping side to side to touch against the walls of the ferai's pussy, sending sharp surges of pleasure cascading through the lustful beast.

The ferai’s lips began to close around the humans’ wet tongue, despite the building resistance Jen continued persist despite the strain, the fruits of her arduous labours tasting all the sweeter for the additional effort. The ferai growled deeply in her demonic tongue, Jens gentle caressing touches soothing the heart of the savage beast. The ferai appeared to be gradually drifting into a more serene state of mind, the hardened tension in her muscles slowly softening with each of Jens graceful touches. Jen could feel the pleasure building up within her companion, she was rapidly beginning to approach the point of no return, the pleasure no longer able to remain contained for much longer.

Jen sharply tore her tongue from between the ferai’s burning lips, her tongue burning as the freezing air struck her warm skin. Jen’s fingers released from her companions body, slipping across the ferai's body she rolled over onto the snow beside her, the cold bite of the winter frost burning across her exposed back. Jen allowed her arms to fall flat across the ground, her arms spread eagle and her heaving bosom lying bare and vulnerable in the embrace of all Solum.

Eager to respond to the sudden display of submission Jens ferai partner rose onto her hands and knees beside her human partner. The demon passed her pointed finger tips across Jens smooth stomach, the creatures tongue passing across her pointed teeth in anticipation of the delectable prize which lay defenceless before her, ready to be ravaged by her demons.

Ferai Jen rolled over onto her front, her claws digging into the soft snow either side of Jens torso. The ferai leant forward to press her warm lips against the nape of Jens exposed neck, her agile tongue caressing the humans flawless skin. The ferai slowly began to kiss her way down Jens sculpted figure, leaving a trail of warm caresses across her flat stomach, her tongue eventually stopped only once she finally reached the lip of Jens trousers.

The beasts’ bladed incisors ensnared her helpless prey between her powerful jaws, pulling at the resistive material the fabric slowly began to slide down Jens creamy thighs, exposing ever more of the milky smooth skin with each gentle movement. Once the material had passed Jens knees the creature allowed the unnecessary garment to lay splayed across her legs. The ferai’s finger tips crept upwards across the thin material of Jens shorts which served as the final obstacle to their combined pleasures, her pointed claws resting against the lip of the final garment which covered Jens centre.

The ferai peeled away the dark material of her human partners’ underwear. The fabric slipped across Jens sculpted thighs, her quivering lips now exposed to the harsh embrace of the winter air. The ferai clasped her mouth to the humans’ warm pussy, her agile tongue snaking deeper into Jen, touching at every sweet spot her explorative tongue could reach. Jens lips began to close tightly around the creatures explorative tongue, her delectable cocktail of juices cascading freely across the creatures tongue, exciting her taste buds and spurring her to greater and more daring acts of pleasure.

The ferai pressed her tongue deeper into her warm centre, exciting nerves and sensitive sweet spots which had lay dormant nearly her entire adult life, even Lewis had struggled reach this deeply within her, requiring the dexterous all knowing tongue of another female Jen to truly release the primal desires within her.

Ferai Jen passed the tips of her fingers across Jens supple thighs, her gentle touch wafting slowly towards Jens centre. The ferai introduced two index fingers to the savage barrage of tongue against Jens glistening pussy lips. Jens back began to arc as her muscles began to tighten of their own accord, the intense surge of pleasure coursing through her system influencing her muscles in ways her mind could no longer maintain. The ferai fought to maintain a solid contact between her lips and Jens warm pussy, the humans bucking hips refusing to remain in place whilst the ferai performed her primal art.

Ferai Jen latched her lips tightly around Jens convulsing pussy lips, her palms clasping tightly around Jens thighs for support as her frantic barrage of pleasure intensified. Jen could feel herself fast approaching the point of return, the gentle caress of her demonic counterpart succeeding in exciting every single one of Jens sweet spots.

Jen could no longer restrain her pleasures any longer; she finally embraced her nature and chose to succumb to the demons touch. A powerful orgasm tore through Jens body, clutching the loose snow tightly between her fingers as her fought for control.

Jens ferai lover quickly followed in the wake of her human counterpart, the breathless warm afterglow of their shared orgasms resonating through their embrace. The ferai laid her head to Jens firm chest, savouring the natural hum of Jens heart pounding in her chest, the gentle lullaby lulling the demonic creature into a state of serene calmness.

Ferai Jen suddenly raised from Jens chest, awaking from the blissful harmony, she stared down at Jens content features as she struggled to regain her composure following her orgasm. A weak smile formed on Jens quivering lips, the ferai mirrored the gesture, curling her lips into the demonic equivalent of a ferai smile. Ferai Jen leant forward, licking her tongue from the base of Jens chin, across her nose and finally ending the delicate contact between them.

Jen smiled up at her Ferai counterpart. “Is that the traditional ferai way of saying you want another go?” Jen leant up and kissed the tip of the Ferai’s nose, nuzzling the tip of her own nose against her partners in a playful manner. Jen could feel herself and her ferai becoming intertwined. Finally, she had conquered her demons.


End file.
